


All Thats Been Left Unsaid

by marleyray17



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Peggysous - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marleyray17/pseuds/marleyray17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy can hardly think straight when Thompson tells her her presences has been requested in L.A What happened before Daniel leaves, and how Peggy handles him being so far away. Details of their goodbye, and further exploration of when they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Thats Been Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind! This is my first fandom fic, and I worked really hard on it. I have more works planned so if the feed back is positive I will be posting them! Im sure its a long shot that many people will see this cause this fandom has blown up. Especially since the OTP is cannon. Comments are welcome! I hope you wonderful nerds enjoy!

Peggy’s head was spinning. She had spent so much time buried in her work, to keep her mind off of Daniel, she never thought what would happen if she gave herself a moment to think about him. 

Chief Thompson’s words where rattling around in her brain, _" He asked for you, and nobody else." _What could that mean? When Daniel left, they had been on some what awkward terms. They had never gotten around to having that drink, and there was still so much left unsaid between them. Peggy wanted Daniel to know just how much she appreciated her support at the New York SSR office. Without his help she was sure that she would have gone mad. The way the other agents treated the both of them was down right appalling, and their friendship had really solidified with having one another as back up. Peggy recalled the day he told her the news.__

“Peg, Ive got some exciting news.” Daniel had said to her one sunny afternoon, sounding non too excited about what he was about to tell her. They where on their way to the Auto Mat for lunch, walking side by side. 

“Oh really? What is it this time? Thompson tried to take the credit for someone else work? Or maybe he is still rubbing the fact that he is chief in both of our faces?” she guessed with a smile. 

“Well, its about a promotion I was offered this morning.” Daniel replied.

“Daniel thats incredible! I am so proud of you! All those long hours you put in are finally paying off.” Peggy said kindly as she linked her arm with Daniel’s, he sucked in a breath, stiffening slightly at her touch. She maneuvered the both of them through the busy sidewalk toward the restaurant.  
They had reached the Auto Mat and Angie greeted them at the door, and they proceeded inside and sat at their usual booth. Angie kept it free of other patrons all day to make sure they could sit in their “spot” whenever they decided to drop in. 

“There is more to it Peg.” Daniel said, not meeting her eyes.

“Alright, then tell me.” She said anxiously as they slid into their booth. 

“The job is out of town.” he replied,he seemed to be slipping further down into his seat. 

Peggy’s heart started to beat faster. 

“Well how far are we talking Daniel?”

“2,665 miles…in Los Angels.” Daniel found every excuse to not look at Peggy, he fiddled with his napkin, and found particular interest in his spoon. 

A lump caught in Peggy’s throat. She tried in vain to clear it before she spoke again, Daniel looked at her with a pained expression. 

“That’s…that’s…wow! Thats great, a change of scenery does everybody good.” Her heart had not stopped thudding against her rib cage almost painfully. 

“Do you think I should take it?” he said nervously, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

“Do you think you shouldn’t?”

“Well, things here in New York are finally looking up. Thompson respects me, the other agents look to me for advice…and there is…you. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you in that testosterone infested office all by yourself with no back up. “ Daniel said, had began to blush so deeply that it reached down his neck.  
Peggy could hear her heart in her ears. 

“You know that I am perfectly capable of handling those boys by myself. This is a once in a life time opportunity Daniel. Don’t worry about what you will leave behind, think of all the new memories you will make once you are there. You will be in charge, with no Thompson to answer to. You will do amazing. I know you will.”  
Peggy could barley breathe. She wanted to beg him to stay, to tell him that the thought of the SSR office without him is not an idea she liked. She wanted to tell him everyday she could feel herself growing closer to him and that she was terrified of losing someone else, but she held her tongue, knowing how incredibly selfish she was being. 

“So you think I should take the position?” Daniel asked, sounding almost confused. “I thought maybe..” He stopped himself.

“There isn’t anything holding you here, is there?” she said sharply, regretting the words as soon as she spoke them. They felt hot leaving her lips, and they cut into Daniel, as Peggy watched him flinch at her tone.

“No, I suppose not.” he said sounding hurt. 

“Well its settled! You will be the greatest chief the west coast has ever seen. “ she said with a pained smile. 

Daniel looked at her with such intense emotion, Peggy was sure she had stopped breathing for a full minute.  
She reached across the table and took his warm hand in hers, “You will be extraordinary, I know it.”

He gave her hand a grateful squeeze, and they broke apart as Angie brought them their usual orders and slid into the booth next to Peggy, rattling on about the customers that day, and how she couldn’t wait for her shift to be done so she could take a hot bath.  
Daniel listened with a kind smile on his face, he glanced at Peggy, but she was so lost in thought she didn’t notice. She finally had a good thing going, Daniel made her feel safe and grounded and she desperately needed that. With all the instability she had come across these past few months, she practically attached herself to Daniel’s reassuring strength. Thinking about what it would be like when he was gone was enough to take her appetite away. 

 

Two days later Daniel got on the plane that was to take him 2,665 miles away from her. Peggy wrestled with the decision to meet him at the airport to say good bye. She knew that it would be unbearably painful, but she also she wouldn’t forgive herself if she let him leave with the way they had left things.  
Howard had plenty of vehicles to choose from, it was quite convenient as she and Angie never had to catch a cab anywhere. Finally gathering her resolve Peggy sped off out of the driveway, and toward the airport. 

 

Daniel was checking his bags, making sure he had everything he needed. His father had come to see him off, and they sat at a table enjoying a cup of coffee. Over the intercom a disembodied voice informs them that flight 303 to Los Angeles would begin boarding in 10 mins. 

 

Peggy walked swiftly past the different gates with planes heading to varying destinations. She scanned the crowd franticly, kicking herself because she for got what gate number Daniel would be at.  
As Daniel gathered the last of his belongings from the cart and began to make his way to the correct gate when a body slammed right into him nearly tipping him over. The person grabbed Daniels hand to steady him, and the other took hold of his waist to keep him from falling. After a moment they looked at one another, it was Peggy.  
She immediately flushed, the proximity to Daniel was overwhelming.  


“Uhh, hey Peg. What are you doing here?” Daniel asked, as he attempted to remain clam. Peggy’s perfume smelled of cinnamon and honey, and it sent his mind completely blank. 

“You didn’t really think I would let you leave without saying goodbye did you?” she replied with a chuckle. Her hand still rested on Daniels waist, after a moment she remembered it was there and quickly removed it, flushing even further. 

“Danny? Are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce us?” a man said form behind Peggy.  
Daniel was the spitting image of his father,they shared the same kind eyes, and the same proud chin. The only difference was he had a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose and his hair was silver. He beamed at Peggy, extending a hand. 

“Peggy Carter, sir. Its a pleasure to finally meet you.” She smiled shyly. 

“Danny you failed to mention that she was drop dead gorgeous.”

Daniel laughed nervously. 

“You mentioned me to your father?” Peggy asked, a smile spread across her face. 

“I uh…” Daniel said, looking at the ground.

“Of course he has! In fact he talks about you all the time.” he said with a chuckle. 

“Dad! Do you think you could give us a minute?” Daniel said forcefully, hoping to silence him. 

“Ah yes… sure, sure. Ill get these bags over to the plane.”  
He grabbed hold of Daniels giant army satchel and swung it easily over his shoulder and grabbed his brief case and meandered to the gate.  
Daniel looked at Peggy, a smile spreading across his face, despite how sad his eyes where. 

“Im really glad you’re here.” he said, his warm hand lightly touching hers.

Peggy’s entire body surged with electricity, his touch brining fresh air to her lungs. 

“I…I wasn’t sure I was coming to be completely honest.”

Daniel nodded with understanding, some how they both shared in the same feeling. Peggy’s heart ached just looking at him, and thinking how far away he would be. He sensed this and looked her reassuringly. 

“Flight 303 is now boarding for Los Angeles. All passengers please make your way to the plane” the intercom voice said. 

Peggy searched his face frantically, looking for any sign of last words. Anything tell her what was starting to brew between them didn’t have to end. Daniel showed no such signs, and Peggy felt her heart sink straight to the floor. 

“Well, I guess this is it. “ he said a pained smile on his face. 

“Take care of yourself Daniel.” Peggy replied her throat tightening. With out thinking she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shoulder, breathing him in. Daniel stiffened slightly and then melted beneath her embrace, resting his chin on her head. 

“Call me, when you land, just so I know you have made it there safely.”

They broke apart, Daniel unwilling to stop touching Peggy completely held onto her hand as he moved away from her, distance finally breaking their joined fingers. Peggy’s chest hurt with each step he took away from her. Daniel shook his fathers hand, and drew him in for a hug and began waking toward the plane, stopping briefly check his ticket with the flight personal. 

Please turn around. Peggy thought. She wanted to remember him in this moment for as long as she could. Half way to the plane Daniel stopped, as if hearing her plea, he turned just enough that Peggy could see how heart broken he looked, as if he couldn’t bring himself to look at her.  
Peggy watched as he got on the plane, and the doors shut behind him. Peggy waited at the airport until the plane had taken off, a part of her hoping that she could spot Daniel form one of the windows, looking down on her. If he had a window seat he refrained form looking down on her as the plane took off. 

After the plane had faded into a speck, and Mr.Sousa had bid her good day, whistling through the halls as he left, Peggy couldn’t move. Her heart had not stopped racing since she and Daniel had embraced, and she was afraid that if she moved she would fall. The bustle of the airport continued around her, people coming and going all unaware that Peggy’s heart was flying 2,665 miles away.  
After a minute Peggy made it back to Howard’s car, and managed to drive home. She kept her composure for most of the evening. She had made a salad for her and Angie to share, after having nothing left to keep herself busy she reached for Howard’s never ending flow of booze, poured herself a full glass of whiskey. She drank the entire thing in one gulp, enjoying the burn that it brought to her throat. 

Angie came bursting through the door, flinging off her heels and taking off her coat. 

“You would not believe the day I’ve had.” Angie said flopping on the couch opposite Peggy. 

Angie took a minute to look over her friend. Her dress rumpled, her hair falling slightly out of place, and her eyes beginning to brim with tears. 

“Peg? Is every thing alright?” Angie asked anxiously. Peggy was the strongest person Angie knew, seeing her brought to tears was cause to worry.  
Peggy wanted to kick herself, she hated crying in front of other people, hating to burden them with her problems but she couldn’t help it. 

“He’s… he’s gone Angie. “ she replied, the tears finally spilling over and down her face. 

Angie knew that Peggy would be upset, but she didn’t think she would be this upset. She quickly sat on the couch next to Peggy.

“Gosh, I’m really sorry English.” 

Peggy nodded her thanks, and Angie flung her arms around her and let Peggy cry. 

 

 

 

Peggy had two suitcases open on her bed, she had been deciding what to pack for the last half hour, completely stumped. As soon as Chief Thompson had secured her a ticket to Los Angels in the mooring Peggy promptly phoned Mr. Jarvis for his advice as to what to pack.  
“It is unbearably hot here Miss. Carter, and the sun is always shining so do bring a good number of hats. Oh and perhaps a swimsuit.”

“Do you really expect me to have enough time to swim when there is a murder to be solved Mr. Jarvis?” Peggy said into her side of the receiver.

Jarvis assured her that he would be delighted to collect her from the airport. He could hardly wait to see her. 

Finally Peggy was all packed and she was safely seated on the plane headed for the west coast. He head still rattling.

_“He asked for you, and nobody else.”_

Peggy was anxious, he heart racing. It had been months since she had seen Jarvis. He left for LA shortly after Daniel. LA had stolen another one of her footholds and she could hardly wait to see them both again. Seeing Rose would also be a plus. Since she left there had not been a friendly, or familiar face, apart form Jack of course, for her to talk to at the office. 

Peggy had phoned the LA office on several occasions, hoping to hear Daniels voice. But all she got was Rose, always promising to have Daniel answer the messages Peggy left for him. After the 6th unanswered message Peggy took the hint. Her heart aching as she clicked the receiver into place.  
The plane touched down at 10:15 am right in the dot. Peggy gathered her belongings and made her way to the exit of the plane.  
She was met by a wave of heat of which she had never experienced before, it was almost as if the air was sticky sweet with all the sunshine and hot air.  
Her eyes immediately found the only man for miles wearing a three piece woolen suit in this sweltering heat.

“Miss Carter” he said, holding a black umbrella to shade him form the blistering sun. 

“Mr. Jarvis.” she said with a smile, sliding her new red sunglasses onto her face. Angie had procured them for her, special for her trip when Peggy told her that she was off to LA. 

“Thank you for collecting me. I hope it wasn’t a bother. “

“Not at all! Im delighted to see you again!” he said with a smile that made Peggy’s heart lift. Seeing a familiar face was exactly what she needed.

At that moment Peggy noticed the cage and curiously asked Mr. Jarvis why on earth Howard would want a brilliantly pink flamingo. He explained the Mr. Stark had taken an interest in starting a menagerie, and that Bernard was his newest acquisition. All Peggy could do was roll her eyes. Howard was out of town, and therefor out reach of Peggy’s scolding. 

“Ready for another adventure Miss Carter?” Jarvis said with a grin as he approached the convertible and opened her door. Knowing how it annoyed her she slid into her seat with a scoff that made him chuckle. 

Peggy was anxious to get to the office, even more so she was nervous about seeing Daniel. Her stomach was doing flips, so she distracted herself by asking Jarvis about Howard’s new exploits. He rambled on about palm trees, and irresponsible drivers, and avocado’s for some reason. Apparently Los Angels residence loved them. Peggy frowned in distaste. There was something about mushy green stuff that just didn’t sit right with her. 

“When can we expect our esteemed Mr. Stark to return from the preproductions of his motion picture?” Peggy asked. 

“That depends on how long the location scout allows Mr.Stark to…uh…scout her locations.” Mr. Jarvis explained, with a slight grimace, embarrassed by his employers dispositions. 

“Oh.” Peggy said with a disgusted look. She respected the hell out of Howard, but she didn’t approve of his dalliances with numerous women. She often wondered if the day would come when he could settle on just one lady. 

As they neared the hidden SSR office Peggy could feel her heart thundering inside her chest. All her preparations had been for nothing because as soon as Mr. Jarvis pulled the car to a stop her mind went completely blank. Forgetting everything she had planned and rehearsed she step out onto the side walk and thanked Jarvis for the ride.  
She stepped through the office doors and her eyes settled on the friendly familiar face of Rose. She instantly brightened when she saw Peggy. She smiled warmly and Peggy felt herself relax just a tiny bit. 

“Hey Peg! I didn’t know you where in town! Let me show you right through to Mr. Aurbach.” she said rising form her desk. 

Peggy smiled at her gratefully, keeping out of the way of the flailing arms of the two tap dancers trying to wow Rose with their special talents. 

She politely told them to get lost as she showed Peggy to the secret entrance to the SSR office. Rose told Peggy that LA was to her liking, and that moving out of the New York shadows had been a great decision. And to Peggy’s surprise the had even taken up surfing. 

Rose turned the hidden handle that revealed the door that led into the inner halls of the SSR. 

“How is… everything?” Peggy inquired, hoping that Rose would understand she was taking about Daniel. She didn’t want to be forward, but she wasn’t sure how much Rose knew. 

“Everything is through the first door on your right. You cant miss him.” she said with a kind smile. She knew enough apparently. She returned the gesture and nodded in gratitude as she headed up the stairs. Peggy shivered, anticipation ran through her, and she felt like she couldn’t catch her breath. 

_Calm down. It’s just Daniel. _She told herself. But that did nothing to calm her nerves. She made her way through the halls, smiling to herself. She recalled the hug they shared at the airport, her body fit perfectly in his arms, she shivered. Her hand felt warm as she remembered the way he almost refused to let her go.__  
She walked through the unfamiliar bowl pin, searching for those warm brown eyes she had been longing to see.  
When she finally saw him she felt her breath hitch in her throat. His back was to her, but it was unmistakably Daniel. His broad shoulders, his dark chocolate colored hair, and his ears that stuck out just enough that Peggy found them charming.  
He was talking to another agent, the tenor of his voice made Peggy’s heart swell, she had forgotten just how pleasant it was. She was shocked to find how much she missed it. 

Peggy collected herself. cleared her throat and called out to him. 

“Hello, Chief.” she said with a smile spread across her face. 

Daniel turned to face her, and Peggy took him all in. The Los Angeles sun had taken his caramel color skin and darkened it, making his chocolate brown eyes that much more captivating. The sunlight that streamed through the office window made them look like warm honey, and Peggy could feel herself begin to melt. The excited feeling in her chest still coming in waves the more she looked at him. 

“Peggy.” he said looking at her with mild confusion. Almost as if he wasn’t quite sure she was real. 

“What are ya doing here?” he said turning to face her completely. 

“The Lady of the Lake killer-“ she began. Panic began to fill her chest, she felt almost like she was falling. 

“Right..” Daniel replied, almost afraid to let her speak. 

“Thompson said you requested back up.” she continued. He began to move toward her, cautiously almost, like she was going to disappear. 

Daniel closed his eyes and fought the urge to curse Jack for pulling a fast one on him. “Yes. Yes,yes of course.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, almost as if he was making sure he was awake. 

Peggy felt her heart beginning to sink. He hadn’t known she was coming. Thompson said that Daniel had asked for her and no one else. How could she have been so foolish as to believe a word out of Jack Thompson’s mouth. 

“Unless you’ve solved it already.” she said worriedly. She would have come all the way out here for nothing, she would have to go back to New York, back to that cold desolate city. With out him. 

He quickly stopped her. “No! No, no. I was expecting-” 

“You didn’t put the request in.” she said closing her eyes. Fearing that all her hopes where based off a false pretense, She thought Daniel needed her help, but there he stood completely bemused as to why she had flown across the country. This had been a mistake. He hadn’t asked for her at all. Months of unanswered messages should have prepared her for this. But the reality still made her head spin as she tried to catch her breath. 

“No, I did.” Daniel assured her 

“But not for me.” she said shaking her head.She felt as though her heart had shattered. She was so sure that he had asked for her, that maybe they could finish what they started, but the reality was, was that he had moved across the continent and ignored her. 

“I just didn’t think you where coming until tomorrow.” he assured her. A guilty look in his face. Daniel was a fantastic agent, he just wasn’t good at lying to Peggy. He could tell she could see right through him. 

He extended a hand in a very professional manner. Peggy tried not to let the cold gesture affect her as she grasped his warm and calloused hand. the contact sent shock waves through her arm. 

“Welcome to Los Angeles.” he said pulling his hand away. 

Peggy reluctant to let it go replied “Thank you.” she said quietly. She couldn’t bear to look at him, so she focused on the middle button of his shirt. Watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed had not helped Peggy regain her composure. He stood so close to her, she could smell his cologne, sandalwood, and fresh ocean air. She could hardly think straight, and she felt vulnerable. 

Their eyes not wanting to meet each other, a moment of silence passed between them. Peggy being unable to help herself, needed to know why Daniel had refused to take her calls. 

“I know that all your time has been consumed with setting up the SSR’s west coast bureau.” Peggy began. 

Daniel could tell what was coming, and he couldn’t look her in the eye, the hurt in her voice was too much for him. 

“It has been.” he agreed. He wanted a chance to defend himself, but he knew that she was right. God she was always right. He let her continue. 

“Traveling across the country and all. But I did call.” she said, unable to keep her voice from wavering.

“I know.” Daniel mumbled. still not meeting her eyes. 

“On several occasions.” she searched his face, looking for any sign, anything that would lead her to believe that he still felt the same way. That day in the airport had been on their minds frequently over the past six months. It had been almost impossible to ignore. Daniel thought it would be best for a clean break. With a woman like Peggy, she would bounce back from a guy like him. He was sure of it. It would be better for the both of them. But the sad broken look in her eyes told him differently. 

“I know. Im sorry.” 

So he had known she called. He knew he had hurt her, and it pained him to see her look so betrayed.

“I uh-“ 

“Why did’t you return my messages?” she asked quietly, as if she was afraid to hear the answer. 

The look on Peggy’s face was enough to make Daniel fall to his knees and beg for her forgiveness. His heart clenched just looking at her. She was really here, really in front of him. He had had this dream so many times in the first few months he had been in LA. Peggy would show up, radiant as ever and she would throw herself at him and they would be kissing. His lungs filling with their shared breath, making him come alive, and feel whole. But this was not that dream. This was practically a nightmare. 

Daniel sighed heavily. 

“Because sometimes a three hour time difference, feels like a life time.” he replied sadly. 

They stood there, eyes locked. The office bustled around them, but the only thing either of them was aware of was that they were with each other again. Despite the ignored messages, and ignoring the nagging thought of a fair haired someone, in this moment it felt like coming home. Familiar, safe and comfortable. Even with months apart Daniel still kept Peggy’s feet on the ground. His steadiness kept her from falling. Through the heat in the office Peggy could see a blush forming in Daniel’s cheeks, and she was sure a blush of her own had been in full swing for the past few minutes. 

It wasn’t until a heavy set, sweaty man brought over a box and set it on the desk directly next to them did Daniel take his eyes off Peggy. Turning to Introduce her to the LA detective. Her gaze on him remained unbroken.


End file.
